Season 4
The 4th Season of Star The Underdogs this year consist of Girls *Marketa *Zarket *Sabrina Amedao *Skylar Hill *Melissa *Promila Ghaundi *Tori *Lily Boys *Nithin Ghaundi *Deek *Mark *Mak Donald *Rubenito *Leslie This Is Senior Year For #Marketa #Zarket #Sabrina #Skylar #Promila #Nithin #Deek #Mark #Mak Donald This Is Junior Year For #Tori #Lily #Rubenitio This Is Sophmore Year For #Melissa #Leslie This Is The Last Season Of Star To Feature The Underdogs the next 3 seasons are after life or how it would be if they never joined ''' All The Remaining Of The Club Graduates In This Season or is not going to be seen graduate at all Charecters '''Main Charecters Mackenzie Johnson 18/18 Deek 18/18 Nithin Ghaundi 17/18 Marketa 16/18 Sabrina Amedao 16/18 Bob Ghaundi 16/18 Promila 16/18 Anasteshia 15/18 Guian Ghaundi 15/18 Mak Donald 15/18 Tori ** 15/18 Deekina Duckly 14/18 Mark 14/18 Zarket 14/18 Mr.Marquina 13/18 Skylar Hill 13/18 Random White Girl 13/18 Rubenito 13/18 Leslie ** 13/18 Melissa 13/18 Margret Johnson 12/18 Maria ** 12/18 Lily ** 12/18 (** Denotes charecter was promoted to main cast as of episode 3) Recruing Charecters Principal Alyssa 13/18 Secretary Shannon 12/18 Eli The Dog 10/18 Ugly Betty 8/18 Rudeling (Abby) 8/18 Brittany 8/18 Juanita 7/18 Scotty Hill 7/18 Jordy 6/18 Liz 6/18 Mason 6/18 Mackin (Baby) 5/18 Shark 5/18 Sam 5/18 Erica 5/18 David 4/18 Mathew 4/18 Jake 4/18 Jasmin 3/18 Casper 2/18 Mrs. Bundarela 2/18 Jackson 1/18 Baby Ghaundi 1/18 Jason 1/18 Little Hot Momacita 1/18 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazirio 1/18 Arin 1/18 Guest Cast Deekinas Producer 4/18 Random White Girls Director(s) 3/18 Compition Anouncer(s) 2/18 Military School Sargent 2/18 The Toddlers 1/18 Tv Host 1/18 Season 4 Character Appearances 'Episodes' ' ' ' ' Photos S4 underdogswnew.jpg S4 nithin.jpg S4 bobg.jpg S4 anasteshia.jpg S4 guian.jpg S4deekina.jpg S4 rwg.jpg S4 deek.jpg S4 mark.jpg S4 rubenito.jpg S4 sabrina.jpg S4 marketa.jpg S4 zarket.jpg S4 mackenzie.jpg S4 margret.jpg S4 melissa.jpg S4 skylar.jpg S4 mak donald.jpg S4 mrmarquina.jpg Promilaghaundis4star.jpg S4maincastalumni.jpg S4underdogs.jpg S4maincast.jpg S4officialalumni.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 2.13.40 PM.png S46.jpg S45.jpg S44.jpg S43.jpg S42.jpg S4e1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.37.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 9.08.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.45.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.28.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 9.00.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 10.17.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.28.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.26.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 10.26.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 10.26.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 10.27.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-19 at 10.26.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 2.06.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 2.06.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.53.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.53.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.53.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.53.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.54.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 3.54.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-25 at 7.01.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 10.50.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 10.48.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 10.50.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 11.08.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 11.09.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 11.09.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 11.10.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 11.10.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 9.35.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 9.39.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 9.34.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 9.35.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 5.36.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-06 at 4.53.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.43.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.44.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.44.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.44.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.45.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.45.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.45.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.45.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.46.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.46.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.46.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.46.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.46.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.47.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.47.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 8.48.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-12 at 9.02.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.53.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 10.49.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 10.57.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.02.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.13.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.13.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.14.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.14.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.16.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.38.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.41.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.45.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.47.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.51.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.52.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.52.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.52.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.53.42 PM.png|15 Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.53.50 PM.png|15 Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.54.03 PM.png|15 Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.54.12 PM.png|15 Screen Shot 2014-06-14 at 11.54.26 PM.png|15 Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.34.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.32.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.29.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.26.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.25.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 12.25.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.49.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.49.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.50.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.50.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.54.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.55.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.58.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 9.58.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.13.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.13.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.13.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.13.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.14.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.14.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.15.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.15.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.16.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.40.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.20.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.23.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.24.02 PM.png|16 Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.25.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.24.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.39.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.48.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.39.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-19 at 10.40.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.08.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.10.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.10.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.10.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.10.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.10.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.11.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 3.16.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 12.09.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 11.12.16 PM.png Trivia 1. Mid Season the underdogs will loose almost all of it's club 2. and that will the end of promila on the show and after she leaves she will only come back for a schedualed 3-5 episodes for the rest of the series due to her never being their anyways so she will be writtin off the show but wont die. 3. this season started writing february 13th 2014 with the first 3 episodes being writtin 4. episode 4 was written february 25th 2014 5. Episodes 1 and 2 filmed march 31st 2014 starting at around 10am. 6. All of promilas parts for episodes 1-6 were filmed april 8th 2014 7. Episode 3 filmed april 9th 2014 8. as of 4/10/14 the first 7 episode have been writen 9. Episode 4 also 2 numbers of 5 and 2 numbers of 6 filmed 8/12/14 10. Episode 8 was written april 14th 2014 11. More promila parts up to episode 8 were filmed 4/14/14 12.on 4/15/14 episodes 10-11 were written 13. i wanna know wha love is was supposed to be in episode 8 sung by mr. marquina but was cut from the episode. 12. after this season promila will only appear 3-5 episodes in the series 13. more parts of 5 filmed 4/18/14 14. episodes 11-13 were written april 18th 2014 15. the rest of 5 excluding enriques parts were filmed and 1 number with just ethans parts were filmed april 19th 2014 16. the rest of 5 and 6 along with a scene from 7 filmed 4/22/14 17. 7 and 8 are schedualed to film 4/29/15 18. one scene for 7, 14, and 17 also all of 9, 10 and most of 11 are schedualed to film 5/2/14 19. this is the first season in which Eli The Dog is credited even though he appears in almost every episode of the series in the background 20. 3 numbers for episode 7 filmed 4/25/14 21. All the scenes for principal Alyssa and secretary Shannon and also parts with bob ghaundi, guian, and mackenzie and an anasteshia solo for 8 filmed 4/26/14 except principal Alyssa has one more scene for episode 14 to film with mr marquina later and 22. the charecter secratery shannon was made up on the spot while filming parts for principal alyssa and she will be around the whole season 23. as of 4/26/14 the first 17 episodes have been written with just the finale left to write 24. as of 4/27/14 all the s4 scripts have been written. 25. a scene and most of a number involving random white girl and deekina for episode 8 filmed 4/27/14 26. the rest of 7 and 8 filmed april 29th 2014 27. one scene for 7 and 14 also all of 9, 10 and most of 11 filmed 5/2/14 28. the last scene for 11 and 4 numbers for 12 filmed 5/6/14 29. more of 12 and all of 13 filmed 5/7/14 30. a scene and a number for episode 12 filmed 5/8/14 31. 2 numbers and three scene for episode 14 filmed 5/10/14 (it ends tonight and free fallin) 32. almost all of fix you from episode 14 filmed 5/13/14 33. The rest of 12 and a few scenes for 14 including scenes that filmed at a outlet mall filmed 5/16/14 34. More scenes for 14 filmed 5/17/14 35. the rest of 14 and most of 15 filmed 5/21/14 36. The rest of 15 and over half of 16 filmed 5/22/14 37. #selfie was uploaded as a sepreat performance for a sneak peak being the first song this season being uploaded in episode and just the perfromance as a sneal peak. 38. another number for 16 filmed 5/25/14 39. the rest of 16, all of 17 and a scene of 18 filmed 5/26/14 40. most of 18 is filming 5/27/14 41. promilas parts for 18 filmed 5/29/14 42. Season 4 finished June 2nd 2014 43. Episode 14, 15, and 16 have all had a number uploaded separately being some nights, battlefield, and fancy respectably 44. The performance of #selfie has recently gained a lot of views on 5/21/14 having 340 views about 100 more than the actual episode it's featured in this being the first time. A performance surpassed its episode 45. As of 7/1/14 #selfie performance has reached 800 views on its path to becoming the most viewed star thing ever gaining abot 100 every two days now 46. #selfie marks the first and only time a performance has more views than the episode it's featured in havin almost 900 and the episode has 245 views. 47. the #selfie performance is the 2nd video out of any of ethans series to reach 1000 views currently as of 6/9/14 having 1275+ and the first video being star 100 from season 3 having 1375+ 48. as of 11/20/14 this season has gained a total of 4,683 views with an average of 260.1 49. including the views for the performance of #selfie season 4 gained a total of 19,874 (15,191 coming from selfie which is still grossing fast) and an average of 1,104.1 50. the performance of #selfie officially reached 15,000+ views as of 11/20/14 Category:Season four Category:Season 4 Category:Season Category:4 Category:Four Category:Music Category:Comedy Category:Hilarious Category:Drama Category:Dramady Category:Musical Category:Date Category:Final Category:Finale Category:School Category:Year Category:Part 1 Category:Never forget Category:Sing Category:Youtube Category:Watch Category:Show Category:Production Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes season 4 songs Category:Love Category:Showchoir Category:Club Category:Teacher Category:Student Category:2014 Category:Premiere Category:Star Category:Episodes